Por que no estar juntos
by akaryskywalker
Summary: Harry y Hermione toman la decision de huir pero... a donde?


**Bueno casi no escribo muy bien asi que no sean muy duritos que apenas voy empesando solo escribo cuando me inspiro y pues este salio de la nada solo se me vino a la mente...**

**Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a Sabaku no Akelos que sin su fic "El final de la historia" nose me hubiera ocurrido este fic asi que gracias si pasas por aqui...**

**Como ya todos saben ningun personaje me pertenece ¬¬´esi es obio si no que estaria haciendo aqui... XD**

**Este fic es sobre Harry y Hermione asi que si no te gusta esa pareja detente para que no te lleves algo que no te guste si es asi adelante y gracias por tomar tu tiempo en leer estas pocas lineas...**

**una ultima cosa por favor dejen sus reviews que me seria de utilidad para segir escribiendo o si lo dejo **

**GRACIAS Y PROVECHITO **(jejejejeXD)**  
**

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Por que no estar juntos**

Todo pasa como la historia quiere que pase. Uno crece y se prepara para lo que la vida lo espera pero nunca te preparan para aquello que no esta escrito aquellas cosas que sin esperarlas suceden.

_Esto esta mal-_ decía una chica caminando de arriba a bajo pasando sus manos por la cara una y otra vez_- como fue que paso??..._ _esto no puede ser contéstame-_

_Que quieres que te diga para tranquilizarte son cosas que uno no espera venir o si pero no espera que sucedan_-un chico sentado le decía para que se tranquilizara aun que era inútil ya que era demasiado ajetreo lo que la chica hacia y decía-_Tranquilízate quieres??_

_Por que estas tan tranquilo como si no pasara nada date cuenta de la realidad_-Se posaba frente a el pero este solo la veía con una sonrisa picara en los labios -_De que te ríes?_

_Te vez linda __así_-Le dijo señalándola de arriba a bajo-_En serio…. No!! Deja eso quieres que vamos hacer_-y siguió su camino de tres pasos y regreso.

El chico suspiro un suspiro muy grande y se paro para poder tranquilizarla -_Me dices que vea las cosas con realidad_..- la tomo de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos_- bueno esto es la realidad tu y yo los dos es mas que cierto por que lo siento aquí en mi corazón y no vamos hacer nada por que no hicimos nada malo-_

La chica lo vio directo a los ojos y por un momento se tranquilizo al sentir las manos en sus hombros que por mucho tiempo en el fondo despertaban ese sentimiento de nerviosismo que uno siente al ver a esa persona que hace que tu estomago aparezcan esas mariposas de las que muchos hablan pero que solo pocos llegan sentir.

_Pero tu y yo no podemos estar juntos sin importar lo que el uno por el otro sienta -_Sus ojos se tornaron brillosos y un gran nudo se poso en la garganta. Con teniendo sus ganas de llorar esta puso su frente en el pecho de él.

-_Que unas líneas lo digan no quiere decir que no podamos Hermione tu y yo decidimos que hacer no otros-_y la rodeo con sus brazos- _Si el destino ya esta escrito pues que así sea… pero escribamos nuestro destino tu y yo sin terciarios sin intermediarios solo los dos un destino en el que podamos vernos mas allá de lo que quieren ver… una realidad en la que podamos vivir los dos juntos._

_-Lo describes tan fácil- _Hermione sabia que para los dos ya no había mas hojas. Saber que el sentimiento de amor iba en contra de lo que estaba escrito que ese sentimiento iba dirigido así aquel que dijo ser su amigo solamente aquel que tuvo como destino vivir tragedias en su juventud al que siempre apoyo sin nada a cambio mas que afecto-_Como pudo pasar esto si lo escrito escrito esta??- _Harry volteo a verla le sonrió ya que no supo que contestar le dio un beso en la frente y volvió abrazarla.

-_Somos mas que eso… hermione sin importar lo que nos pase o adonde iremos tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre-_la alejo un poco para poder ver su rostro en el cual se deslizaban unas lagrimas.

-_ Como harry si nuestro destino es estar separados por dos personas?... Harry no quiero separarme de ti-_y lo abrazo de nuevo pero con gran intensidad para que este no se fuera a ir como si en soltarlo este se desvaneciera en el olvido

-_Ni yo de ti…_.-Los dos se quedaron en silenció por un minuto solo disfrutaban del abraso y compañía del otro

-_Huyamos Hermione escapemos lejos a donde nadie nos separe_ -Harry la miro con ilusión y esperanza en sus ojos con esa sonrisa que Hermione adoraba desde la primera vez que lo vio.

_-Huir a donde?? -_El rostro de Hermione se mostraba confuso a donde podían huir de su destino.

_-A los corazones de aquellos que no nos separaran en los cuales podamos realizar nuestro amor y crear nuestra historia los dos juntos sin nada mas que nuestro amor__ -_ Sus sonrisas se posaron en sus rostros habían encontrado la forma de cómo estar juntos después de tantos años.

De pronto una nube los rodeos sin saber los dos se separaron y por más que Harry luchaba por alcanzar a Hermione estos no podían acercarse. La nube los rodeo y a lo lejos Hermione al cansaba a oír la voz de Harry gritarle…

_-Hermione!!! Hermione!!!_ -Harry no veía nada mas que su propio cuerpo el lugar era oscuro y nubloso la voz de Hermione lo desesperaba por escucharla y no poder verla ni tocarla.

_-Harry!! Estas ahí no puedo verte!!!-_Podía escuchar la voz de Harry gritar su nombre pero al igual que Harry no podía ver nada mas que nubes y oscuridad -_Harry!!!-_Su rostro cambio de esa sonrisa que tenia a tristeza absoluta sabia que ya habían sido separados y que ya no podría verlo ni tocarlo. Hasta que la voz de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Hermio__ne huye!! Huye a donde podamos estar juntos los dos!!!-_Gritaba Harry a todo pulmón para que Hermione pudiera escucharlo.

_-No y tu no me __iré sin ti!!-_Hermione no quería irse no sin Harry pero esto ya era tarde habían sido separados.

_-__Yo iré al mismo lugar que tu y ahí te encontrare sin importar que-_Le dijo con mas tranquilidad en su tono de voz-_Me lo prometes!!_ -Grito Hermione sabia que le decía la verdad pero necesitaba escucharla

-_ Lo prometo Hermione!!-_

Y tras esa promesa los dos desaparecieron entre las nubes para poderse encontrar en su nueva historia que estría por escribirse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah!!! ya se bien corto sorry no puedo escribir fic. largos por que se me olvidan las historias jajaja soy una pescadita dori(**la de buscando a nemo la peli ¬¬´)** espero lo hayan disfrutado o al menos** **gustado **

**Espero sus reviews por fa dejen reviews gracias y espero escribir algo pronto y largo jejeje**

**akaryskywalker **


End file.
